landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Great Egg Adventure/Transcript
*This way, this way! *Careful, Chomper! *'Ducky:' There are rocks! There are, there are! *'Petrie:' Me no look! *'Chomper:' Well... What are you waiting for? I found it the other day. Pretty neat, huh? *'Littlefoot: '''I can't believe Ruby, Spike and Cera aren't here to see ''this. *'Petrie:' Yeah! Me no believe they go to mud pools and not come with us. *'Hyp:' Come on! I found them go this way. *'Littlefoot:' That sounds like Hyp. *'Petrie:' Me go now! Me no like Hyp. *'Littlefoot:' No, Petrie! This way! *Hey, wait for me! *'Chomper:' Hey, guys! Who's Hyp? And why are we running from him? *'Littlefoot:' Hyp and his friends, Mutt and Nod, are the biggest troublemakers in the Great Valley. *'Ducky:' They can sometimes be very mean. They can, they can. *'Hyp:' They're in here somewhere. I hear. *'Ducky:' I have found a way out. I have. *Be careful. *You do not want to step on any of the eggs. *'Hyp:' Eggs? What eggs? *''(the theme song)'' *'Chomper:' Uh, guys... Those aren't just eggs! *They're Fast Biter eggs. *Fast Biters? *'Hyp:' They're Sharptooth eggs? Smash 'em. *'Chomper:' You can't do that! *- Don't touch that! - Wait! No, no, no! *We found the eggs so we get to decide what to do with them. *What makes you think that what's in those eggs won't eat you? *They haven't hatched yet. *But we can't let Sharpteeth eggs hatch near the Great Valley. *It's too dangerous. *Then let's move them! *As far from the Great Valley as we can! *But we can't take the eggs away from their mommy. *No, no, no. *What if eggs' mommy come looking for them? *'Hyp:' I know! We can get the Fast Biter mom to run after Petrie here. Then the rest of us will scram. *That is a very mean idea, Hyp. *It is, it is. *'Hyp:' Why? He can fly, can't he? *Wait! *Hyp might be on to something. *Oh no! *I am? *Listen! *A mom would always follow her eggs, right? *So we can use the eggs to lure the mom away from the Great Valley. *Make Sharptooth chase us... on purpose? *You gotta be crazy. *You said it, Hyp. *Yeah, crazy! *That Sharptooth mom's gonna chase you wherever you take those eggs. *That's the idea. *Sounds like a bad idea to me, but you guys have fun! *'Littlefoot:' If we're gonna move these eggs, we need everyone's help. *'Ducky:' If you do not help, these Sharpteeth could hurt someone in the Great Valley. *'Chomper:' Maybe even you! *'Littlefoot:' Do you really wanna take that chance? *'Hyp:' Ah... Where's my egg? *We need to hide the eggs in a place just like this. *There's a cave in that big mountain that should work. *Okay. *We'll take the eggs there. *But that's really far away. *That is probably a good thing. *'Petrie:' It move! *Is the egg hatching now? *Not yet. *But we don't have much time before they do. *Sharptooth! *It's probably the mom coming for her eggs. *She sounds like she's really close. *Then we'd better get going. *Come on! *I told you she was close. *Is that her? *Is that the eggs' mom? *'Chomper:' That's the mom, all right. And she wants her eggs back. *Okay. *Hyp and I will distract her. *'Littlefoot:' The rest of you head for the lake pass the trees, we'll meet there. Come on, Hyp, let's go! *''(Hyp mumbling but still accepts)'' *Hey, over here! *Look what we've got! *Go! *Run for the trees! *''(We Must Be Brave begins)'' *�� We all hurry now, no time to look back *�� Follow me *�� And do not let go of the eggs *�� It would be very, very bad if they break *�� Well, I'm not sure this idea's a good one *�� What if that Fast Biter mom were to catch us? *�� Why don't we leave the eggs right here, and run? *'Ducky:' �� We are too close to home to leave them here. If they should hatch, they might find a way back to the cave. *�� We must be brave *�� And move these eggs *'Chomper:' �� Or are you scared? *'Nod:' Scared? I'm not scared. Are you scared, Mutt? *'Mutt:' Well... Maybe... (felt Nod touch his stomach) Uh... I mean, no. I'm not scared. *Right. *Then let's move these eggs! *'Chomper: '''I hope Littlefoot and Hyp are OK. *Great idea! *We're trapped. *Now, what are we gonna do? *'Littlefoot:' I'll think of something. *Yeah. *Just like you thought we should run down this canyon. *'Littlefoot:' Be quiet, Hyp! I need to think. Here's a thought, we dumped the egg and get out of here. *We're not leaving the egg. *Oh yeah? *'Littlefoot:' At least he distracted her. Now's my chance. *'Hyp:' No! Stay away! No! Stay away! No! No! Stay away! *'Littlefoot:' Hang on, Hyp! Hyp, use this! *(Littlefoot throws a branch to help Hyp fight the Sharptooth mum)'' *'Littlefoot:' Thanks! *'Hyp:' Well... Same to you. *What that? *'Ducky:' You made it. You did, you did. *It's just a little teamwork. *That's all. *Well, we'd better keep this team moving. *If we break into three groups, *she'll have a harder time following us. *It's someone else's turn to be Sharptooth pain. *I'm through. *Head for the canyon! *Pass the gray meadow! *Uh... *You guys can war the Sharptooth next! *Good idea! *We will see you at the canyon! *'Littlefoot:' Good luck, Chomper! *'Chomper:' Don't worry, Littlefoot. We'll be okay. I know how Sharpteeth think. *It'll be fast if we go straight across the water. *Ready, Mutt? *It'll be okay. We just need something for the egg to float on. *'Mutt:' Oh, we'll need something for me to float on too. *'Chomper:' What do you mean? *'Mutt:' I'm... not a... very good swimmer. *'Chomper:' That's okay. I'm not the best swimmer, either. Now let's see... That should work! Don't worry, Mutt! If you hold on to the edging cake, you'll be okay. Like me, see? *'Mutt:' Hey, Chomper! Wait for me! *Oh no! The egg! *I got it! *Good job, partner! *Yeah! *Good job! *We made it! *Now we have to make sure the Fast Biter mom follows us. *Maybe she can't swim either. *I'll get her attention. *Me not sure moving egg good idea. *Petrie, it can not hurt you. *It is still just an egg. It is, it is. *'Petrie:' Me no worried about egg. Me worried about whole Mysterious Beyond. *That too close! *'Littlefoot:' Come on, Hyp! You're not helping! *'Hyp:' I am too. You're lucky I'm here at all. Helping move Sharptooth eggs? It's crazy! *'Littlefoot:' It's the right thing to do, and it's helping the Great Valley. *'Hyp:' We wouldn't be in this mess if you listen to me instead of that Sharptooth. *'Littlefoot:' Why would I listen to you? homper might be a Sharptooth but he's my friend. *'Hyp:' Uh... Littlefoot! *'Littlefoot:' And he's a lot nicer than you. All you ever think about is what you wanna do. *'Hyp:' Littlefoot! The egg! *'Littlefoot:' Huh? Get it! I'll meet you at the bottom, make sure it doesn't break! *She's right behind us! *She coming! She coming! *Wait for us! *We're trapped. *Ducky! *You enough to make it up. *I'll help you! *I am here! I am! *If you guys balance on each other's backs, Chomper and I can hand the eggs up to Ducky. *Everybody! *Take the eggs and run! *Mutt! You saved me! *Yeah! *Well, I... couldn't carry this egg alone, could I? *We're almost there! *The cave I was talking about should be right across this meadow. *She never gives up. She loves her eggs. *She does. Enough talking! *Run! *This is it! *Over here, everyone! *She won't see us here. *Yay! *'Ducky:' Mama is going to get her baby. She is, she is. *But maybe she get us. *Run! *There really were babies in there. *And they no look that scary. *Most babies don't. *'Ducky:' Now they have their mommy. They do, they do. *Maybe we did do the right thing. *Yep. *'Ducky:' And now no one in the Great Valley has to worry about them. Yep, yep, yep! *''(Adventuring begins)'' *'Ducky:' �� I'm glad we went adventuring *'Everyone:' �� Adventuring, adventuring *'Ducky:' �� Glad we went adventuring, and moved those sharptooth eggs *'Nod:' �� To see them hatch was such a treat *'Mutt:' �� Who would have thought they'd look so sweet? *'Hyp:' �� Just remember what they eat *'Littlefoot:' �� Come on let's go *'Chomper:' �� We did what we set out to do *'Petrie:' �� And helped protect the valley too *'Littlefoot:' �� There is no doubt *'Hyp:' �� We all helped out *'Ducky:' �� I'm glad we went adventuring, so we could all do the right thing. And moved those sharptooth eggs away *'Everyone:' �� We're glad we went adventuring... today. We went adventuring today. *Thanks for your help, guys! *Of course! *Yeah, sure! *'''Hyp: '''And to think... You guys wanted to just get ''rid ''of them. *There you go! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts